The beginning
by FanficWriter
Summary: Vegeta and Goku were in deep meditation and weird emotions stir! Vegeta lets his cold act go and even saves Bulma from an ex, now they have a kid and new problems arise.
1. The Beginning

Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Part 1:  
  
The Beginning Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the roof trying to meditate. Goku was already floating and Vegeta started wondering why he couldn't focus his mind on fighting.  
  
"Gosh I don't know how he does it I can't concentrate he is probably focusing on food," Vegeta said to himself.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi were walking together talking when they looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta floating. (By this time Vegeta had focused his mind on something, not fighting, but something enough to float.) They decided to go up and get them for dinner. Chi-chi went to Goku and Bulma went to Vegeta. She knew all to well that all Chichi had to do was say food and Goku would snap out of it. But Vegeta was another story. She went over to Vegeta and taped him on the shoulder. He landed on the ground with thud.  
  
"God Kakarot don't do that," Vegeta said looking up, "Oops sorry woman I didn't see you there." Bulma's eyes filled with tears when he said that, they then heard Goku.  
  
"Food where?" Goku asked after Chichi woke him up.  
  
"Gosh Goku you are always thinking with your stomach, and you always have," Bulma said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Yep, and when are we going to eat I am starving?" Goku asked rubbing his stomach.  
  
They all laughed even Vegeta. They all stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"What can't a guy laugh without attracting attention?" Vegeta asked.  
  
During dinner Vegeta and Goku started an eating contest and surprisingly Vegeta won! The whole table stared at him amazed.  
  
"What with the stares I have been getting lately?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's nothing you are just acting normal and that is a little surprising ok?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure ok."  
  
About ten minutes later Goku went back up to the roof to find Vegeta there staring at the stars.  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's nothing really I just have some things on my mind."  
  
"What's is it Vegeta? Is it about Bulma?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bulma. Duh!!'  
  
"Oh the other woman."  
  
"Don't call her that do you how she feels about you calling her that?"  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"I know you do admit it."  
  
"Fine, I care, do you know how I felt when I made her cry? Bad are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yep would you like some advice?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
He told him to offer to take her out to a nice restaurant, and to get her a nice teddy bear. She likes teddy bears. He went to her door and knocked. She opened the door, smiled, and invited him in.  
  
"Hi Vegeta. What brings you to my room today?"  
  
"I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took a deep breath and said," Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure where?"  
  
"How about Chinese?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The next night when Bulma walked onto the roof, wearing a dark blue dress, Vegeta just stared and handed her the teddy bear.  
  
"Thanks. Err... Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go?"  
  
"Err. Sorry lets go," He said and took her in his arms and flew off."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were sitting at the table reading the menu. Vegeta said he knew what he wanted while Bulma was still having trouble reading the menu. The waiter came and started talking in Chinese.  
  
"I wish I would have paid attention in High School." Bulma mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that Bulma?" Vegeta asked just realizing she was having trouble.  
  
"I can't read this," she whispered .  
  
He ended up ordering for her and when the food came, Vegeta started eating with his chopsticks. Bulma just stared at her plate. Vegeta, noticing this, jumped up went to the back kitchen and got her a fork.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, I appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Would you please do something for me?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Will you not call Goku Kakarot?"  
  
"Sure." After dinner they were walking holding hands with Bulma's head on his shoulder, you could tell she was tired. Then one of Bulma's ex-boyfriends, Billy, walked up and took Bulma by the arm.  
  
"Let go of her." Vegeta said stepping up in her defense.  
  
"Hey man she my girl not yours."  
  
"Hey I am not your girl." Bulma said defensively.  
  
"Fine be that way," Billy said throwing her to the ground. She cried out in terror and pain. Vegeta was instantly at her side. As soon as he touched her arm she cried out again.  
  
"Hmm it's broken."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes Bulma?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too.''  
  
"Well isn't this touching?  
  
"Why you little." he said turning supersayin but then he heard Bulma say, "Don't just fight normal please." She passed out.  
  
"Ok I will do it just for you," he said powering down.  
  
He beat him up pretty badly. Afterward he carried her up to the roof rapped her in his coat, and careful not to hurt her arm, flew off. He laid her down on her bed and dressed her arm it wasn't broken just fractured. After he finished with her arm he kissed her forehead, gave her the teddy bear, and left her with his coat still rapped around her. Goku who watched this smiled to himself.  
  
In the middle of the night Bulma woke up screaming. Vegeta was at her bedside at once. She was rubbing her arm crying. Vegeta who was confused asked her a question.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma are you alright?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" She cried while trying to hug his neck. Vegeta noticing this sat on her bed and hugged her. She leaned on his shoulder. Vegeta just kept his arm around her and stroked her hair. When she fell asleep she was leaning on his shoulder. Since she was on Vegeta's shoulder, and he didn't want to wake her up he ended up falling asleep there too. Goku walked in and smiled, "How cute." Goku said. Vegeta jumped and whispered to Goku, "Kakarot, oops Goku, don't do that, you will wake her up scaring me like that."  
  
"Sorry dude."  
  
"It's alright, but don't call me dude!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Bulma woke up after Goku left. She looked up at Vegeta and started crying.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
"Thank you Vegeta,"  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"Thank you for defending me against Billy."  
  
"Oh your welcome. How is your arm?"  
  
"Hey speaking of her arm," Dendai said walking in, "Would you like me to heal it for you?"  
  
Seeing the look on Bulma's face Vageta said, "It won't hurt Bulma, I promise I should know I have had it done enough." He said laughing.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Vegeta gently unwrapped her arm, and held it out for him to heal. After he was finished Dendai, surprised by Vegeta's behavior, walked out to talk to Goku.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta is acting weird."  
  
"I know. Look at him now."  
  
They looked in the room again to see that Bulma had fell asleep again. Vegeta noticing this laid her down, wrote her a note, and kissed her forehead goodbye. Once Vegeta turned around Goku started talking again.  
  
"Lets, ask him about it." He said to Dendai.  
  
"Vegeta, what's up between you and Bulma?"  
  
"Nothing!" He said blushing. "Yes there is, your blushing, and you never blush." "Ok you got me Goku, I am not perfect." "That's true. Why did you suddenly start calling me Goku?"  
  
"Bulma asked me not to call you Kakarot ok?" He said still blushing.  
  
"Dude, you are blushing again!!!"  
  
"What did I say about calling me dude?"  
  
"Oops sorry. Can you tell us about it?"  
  
"It's my business not yours."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"God please stop begging I will tell you ok?"  
  
"Ok!" They said together.  
  
Vageta told the whole story. Then he heard some movement in Bulma's room. He looked over his shoulder and saw she was awake. He turned to the them and they nodded and left. He watched Bulma as she read the note he wrote her. Dear Bulma, I hope you are feeling better. I hope it didn't hurt when Dendai healed your arm and I hope you slept well. I know that you like my coat would you like it? Love you dearly, Vegeta  
  
Bulma looked up. She saw Vegeta in the doorway and burst into tears. Vegeta was immediately at her side. He immediately asked her what was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Bulma? What did I do?"  
  
"The note was so beautiful. Can I really have your coat?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to have it."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes, I said so didn't I?" He said blushing a little.  
  
"Vegeta you're blushing."  
  
"Yes I am." He said smiling.  
  
"IloveyoutooVegeta."  
  
"What did you say?  
  
"I said I love you too Vegeta."  
  
After she said that Vegeta leaned over and really kissed her. Their first kiss well except for the kiss on the forehead. They broke apart and smiled. Vegeta took her hand and asked her a question.  
  
"Bulma, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure" She said starting to blush.  
  
He squeezed her hand kissed it and asked her to follow him. He grabbed her hand again and led her out to the living room. Vegeta went to get Goku and Dendai, while Bulma went to get Chichi.  
  
Vegeta started talking first, " Ok guys and lady we have something to tell you," And Then Bulma cut in, "We have decided." Gohan walking in cut off Bulma.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"Nothing Gohan you just interrupted Bulma and Vageta while they were talking." Chichi said hotly.  
  
"Oops sorry can I listen in?"  
  
"Fine I don't care." Vegeta said in his old manner.  
  
"Ok, Back to what I was saying. We want to tell you tell you was that, Vegeta and I started dating and now we are."  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend." They said together.  
  
"Finally you two got together. I was wondering when that was going to happen." Goku said.  
  
"Yea I agree with you Goku I was wondering when you would get together." Chichi said.  
  
A couple of months later Vegeta was sitting on the roof when Bulma walked up at sat beside him. Vegeta looked up and smiled.  
  
"What is on your mind Bulma?"  
  
"Vegeta I am." she trailed off.  
  
He grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said looking down.  
  
"That's wonderful. How far along are you?"  
  
"1 week." Nine Months later Bulma gave birth to a baby boy named Trunks.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~ I just thought I would re-post this story.....thanks to the 2 people who has reviewed!!! With Love, FanficWriter 


	2. A New Saiyan

Disclaimer: You know the drill....I do not own DBZ or any of its characters...Blah... Blah ...Blah. (Though I wish I did then maybe I could be rich!!!)  
  
Part 2:  
A New Sayin  
  
Bulma was sitting in the chair with 2 year old Trunks in her lap. Trunks was happily trying to pull at Bulma's hair which was a little longer than it was 2 years ago. As soon as Vegeta walked in the nursery Bulma appeared to be asleep. Vegeta walked up to Trunks, who was still happily pulling Bulma's hair and picked him up.  
  
But what Vegeta didn't know was that one clever woman, with blue hair, had placed a video camera on the dresser. Vegeta laid down on the carpet and threw trunks into the air, his purple hair flying in all directions. Trunks kind of floated in mid air before landing on Vegeta's stomach fists flying everywhere. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Trunks stop," she laughed, "Vegeta I didn't know you could get beaten by a two year old."  
  
She then pointed to the dresser and he just stared.  
  
"You didn't.'  
  
"I did."  
  
"I don't believe you did that... you better not show that to anyone!!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Oh would my Prince be embarrassed?"  
  
"Yes! There are you happy?"  
"Very much," she said laughing.  
  
The next day Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the floor reading a book. Vegeta looked up and looked into Bulma's eyes. He smiled as his tail, which was rapped around his waist, unwrapped itself and was swinging playfully around behind him. Unnoticed to Vegeta Bulma's tail did the same. Vegeta felt something tugging at his tail. He looked at Bulma and saw her hands on the book that they were reading. He continued reading when he felt it again, and he heard Bulma giggling. He looked around in shock and saw what was pulling on his tail.  
  
Bulma then, once he finally noticed, busted out laughing. Vegeta's face turned red with anger. He rounded on Bulma with fire in his eyes. But Bulma started yelling first.  
  
"What's wrong you surprised?"  
  
"Yes wouldn't you?" He said  
  
'NO! I thought you would be happy! Now other than Goku and the kids there would be another sayin around but I was wrong wasn't I?"  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Today, since it is my birthday, Goku decided that he would gather the Dragon Balls and wish me to be sayin."  
  
"Birthday? On No!!!"  
  
"Yes Birthday if you didn't notice that today is my Birthday then you are one sorry boyfriend."  
  
Vegeta backed up a little, turned and flew off. Bulma still upset about Vegeta ran and flew to the roof. She sat down and started crying. An hour later Vegeta was in the house looking for Bulma. Finally he went up to the roof window, looked out and smiled. Bulma's tail was lightly pulling at her hair. Vegeta quietly opened the window and stepped onto the roof.  
  
When Vegeta stepped onto the roof Bulma's tail stopped pulling at her hair and started swinging playfully around her backside. Vegeta's tail did the same. Once Vegeta got close enough he bent down and his tail grabbed Bulma's. She looked up in shock.  
  
"See now you know how I feel," he said laughing, "Look I'm sorry about earlier I was just a little surprised. I have something to ask you."  
  
"It's ok what is it you want to ask me?  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you would...if you would..."  
  
"Spit it out Vegeta!!"  
  
"Would you marry me?" Vegeta said pulling out a ring.  
  
"Yes Vegeta I would." She said smiling.  
  
"When should it be??  
  
"Well I have to tell my mom, and pick a dress out, and I have to send out invitations, and we have to tell Goku, and...."  
  
"Will you shut up woman? When will it be??"  
  
"Well how about in two weeks?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
On the day of the ceremony Vegeta was nervously awaiting Bulma to walk down to meet him at the alter (though he wasn't showing it). He gasped as she walked down to meet him. She was gorgeous! She was wearing a dark midnight blue dress and was walking proudly down the walkway. He was wearing a red tux and was smiling nervously. (Blue for Vegeta's favorite color and red for Bulma's)  
  
"Do you Bulma Briefs talk this man Vegeta Ouji (I don't know if that is his last name or not I have heard it that way and he also being called Vegeta, Vegeta...lol) to be your loftily wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Vegeta Ouji take this woman Bulma Briefs to be your loftily wedded wife for as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part?  
  
"I do"  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
They kiss and everyone cheers. A few people come and congratulate them.  
  
"Man Vegeta I thought I would never see the day when you would find someone to marry and melt your cold heart."  
  
"Oh won't you shut up Goku?  
  
After the wedding Bulma and Vegeta went to bed. The next morning, Vegeta heard a muffled yell coming from the kitchen. He sat up and looked over to his right and noticed that Bulma wasn't beside him. He got up and started to run towards the kitchen, and tripped. He stood up cursing under his breath.  
  
"Curse this...why don't I just fly???"  
  
He flew to the kitchen and stared in shock. There was flour everywhere and a mess of pots and pans, and Bulma was nowhere in sight. He slowly flew over the footprints and followed them out of the house and into the garden. He continued to follow them until he couldn't see them anymore. He then looked up and finally sensed her. Her energy level was slowly rising.  
  
"She must be mad" He thought, but he knew something was wrong. Her energy level that was slowly rising suddenly started to drop rapidly. He powered up a little and flew in the direction her energy level was coming from.  
  
Meanwhile someone had kidnapped Bulma and she was starting to get ticked off.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
  
The guy that had Bulma put a cloth over her mouth and she passed out. Vegeta finally landed and saw Bulma tied to a tree. When Bulma finally woke up she saw Vegeta walk toward her, she then saw a man step out of the shadows towards Vegeta. Vegeta had his back to the guy and he was staring at Bulma as he walked towards her. She mouthed the words 'No stop! Look behind you!' Vegeta turned in time enough to doge the speeding shovel coming towards his head. He looked to Bulma as if for permission, and she nodded. He powered up more and reached supersayin 2. He smiled to himself and went toward the man but he was nowhere in sight. He felt a light tugging on his tail and turned to see Bulma's tail pulling on his. She pulled harder and he froze.  
  
"Stop please! You know what happens when you do that."  
  
"Ok" she said weakly.  
  
He turned again and felt it again but harder enough to pull it off. Vegeta fell to the ground power back to normal. He felt to weak to move none the less fight, until he felt a pair of gentle hands on his arm and he felt his power slightly returning, then he felt good as new. He looked up in time to see Bulma smile slightly and pass out.  
  
"She gave me her energy." He thought  
  
He saw the man reach for her tail also but Vegeta stopped him. If he pulled her tail she could, die she was already too weak.  
  
"Touch it, and you will die!"  
  
Vegeta got really pissed off and powered up, but something unusual happened. His power didn't stop at supersayin 2; to his surprise he finally reached supersayin 3!! He looked over at the man and smiled at the look of shock and fear in his face.  
  
"You will regret messing with my woman." He growled.  
  
"Plz, plz, don't hurt me Mr. Strong man plz..."  
  
"Why shouldn't I??"  
  
"I promise not to hurt your woman, plz."  
  
"Don't... he didn't hurt me at all I s...s...swear." Bulma said with the last strength she had.  
  
"As you wish." He said but he kicked him, "So you remember."  
  
He quickly untied her, picked her up bridal style and flew off. He landed in front of their house and took off running towards their room but was stopped by Trunks who was crying. (He is a smart 2 year old.)  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong with mommy??"  
  
"Well son she got hurt and...Oh just come on she needs her rest ok?"  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Ouch." Bulma said waking up. 'Huh? What am I doing here on the bed?' she wondered looking around.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes Bulma. What's wrong??"  
  
"What happened?  
  
"Well....you gave me your energy and I finally reached supersayin 3!!" he said and told her what else happened. (She didn't see him as supersayin 3...she just asked him to stop.)  
  
"Really? Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Your welcome." He said kissing her lightly on the lips before rising off the bed. "You need to rest ok??"  
  
"Ok thanks again."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Authors note: I am sorry for not updating but I didn't think that you people like the story.  
  
~~~~ALSO~~~~  
  
I would like to thank my 2 reviewers!!!  
  
EvilAndroidGirl: Thanks for the review I am glad you like it!! You better review this one too!!! (Just kidding...would your Best Friend be mean to you like that??? Uhhh...don't answer that you might just say yes (...lol)  
  
And also Youkai Yume: Thanks, if you didn't review I would not have continued this fic.  
  
I have another chappie done if y'all want me to continue plz review!!!  
  
With Love, FanficWriter 


End file.
